(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and in detail, to a liquid crystal display including a touch sensor and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, typically includes two display panels provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and an opposing electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal (“LC”) layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
In a conventional LCD, two substrates are generally included, and constituent elements are respectively disposed on the two substrates. Recently, an LCD including only one substrate has been developed such that the manufacturing cost may be reduced and the manufacturing process may be simplified.
The flat panel displays including the LCD perform functions using various input devices. Recently, a touch panel has been widely used as an input device.
The touch panel may allow a device such as a computer to perform various commands by writing a character, drawing a picture or executing an icon through a touch by a finger or a touch pen (or a stylus) on a screen. A display device, to which the touch panel is attached, may determine whether an object, e.g., a finger of a user or a touch pen, touches a screen and generate touch position information thereof. The touch panel is typically classified into a resistive type, a capacitive type, and an electro-magnetic (“EM”) type based on the sensing method of the touch.
This touch panel may be attached on the upper substrate or the flat layer of the flat panel display such as the LCD or may be implemented in the LCD.